Elemental Assassin
by MxM
Summary: Rukia is an Ice elemental assassin; the best of the best but when her handler (sister) is killed, she's out for revenge. But falling in love with an other assassin with orange hair wasn't part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

Elemental Assassin

Chapter 1: Hello

"Hello my name is Rukia and I kill people."

Normally my confession brings out gasps of shock, stifled screams, and people sweating but not here. I am perfectly normal here in the Karakura Town Asylum.

"Hi Rukia," the shrink and six other mentally disabled people replied.

The shrink was Bella Akemi. Her last name always made me chuckle darkly. She is the reason I am here. She was the opposite of light and good.

"Now Rukia we have through this. You only think you are an assassin."

I smirked. "I certainly am an assassin. Perhaps you have heard of me. I'm Sode no Shirayuki."

"Of course I have heard of him. But you are not him."

"Her," I corrected," and I'm here to kill you T-minus one minute and counting."

Something in my expression told her that I was not kidding. I leaned forward, putting my elbows on my knees, my chin in my hands.

"You shouldn't have played around with Edger Kurosaki. He hanged himself in his closet with a letter saying how he couldn't go on without you. He found out that you were married and you didn't leave your husband for him. Mommy and Daddy did not like that. The family didn't need the death of a family member to add the pile of shit they already have."

Bella paled and panicked. "Guards!"

Last word the bitch ever said. I threw a small screw I got form a table with a knife at her throat. Her hands came up to take out the screw. Idiot. She would have lived another minute if she left it. I glanced around. The other people didn't even notice, they just kept on drooling.

One of them, I think Max, looked at the blood and put a finger in it. He licked off the blood. Huh. A vampire. I left them and went to the front desk. I deleted all my files and others things that gave away my presence here.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

I turned around and spotted the receptionist. The woman was plump with greasy blond hair. I put on an American accent. "Oh I was just visiting my uncle Max."

She gave me a look. "Visiting hours ended an hour ago."

"I know sugar but I wanted the best food for my dear uncle if you know what I mean." I gestured to my wrist.

Her eyes widened in realization. She nodded and told me to sign out and to leave.

As I walked out of the doors, the alarm went off. So they finally found the body. I didn't turn around and walked to the gales with purpose. Someone called out to me but I ignored him. I walked to forest bordering the asylum and once I entered the woods I picked up my speed to a jog.

I got out and entered the main street of the town. I walked the rest of the way. I stopped in front of a red old restaurant named Senbonzakura. It's a run-down building such between two other old buildings. It had red bricks with a neon sign. The sign is a sakura tree flashing different shades of pink.

I walked in and the scent of hearty burgers attached me. My mouth instantly watered. A man sat on a stool in front of the register with a book in his hand. My brother-in-law and owner of the restaurant.

He looked up and locked eyes with me. He tilted his head to the side. I sighed and nodded that the assassination went successful.

He looked back down to his book. No emotion passed through his face. First lesson for assassins: have no emotion for jobs. I looked around for mu older twin sister, Hisana. I saw her waiting a table in the front by the windows. She turned around and smiled at me. Hisana walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"So how did to go?" she asked me. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"Right dumb question." Hisana giggled. Byakuya and Hisana both know that I wouldn't come back until the job was done.

They were also married with no children. I'm sure if they tried or not but they do gave sex. And boy they are health couple.

"The usual?" my sister asked.

"Oh gosh _**yes**_! I'm starving." I exclaimed with a groan.

She giggled and went to the kitchen to place the order. I went to sit with my brother on the counter.

"Did you tell her?" Byakuya asked. I nodded.

I had to tell Bella Akemi the reason why she was killed for the sake for the victim's sake. That was when my sister came in with my meaty burger. It was huge with ¾ lbs of meat, avocado, lettuce, tomatoes, mayo, and three different kinds of cheese. I dug right in.

I was petite but my stomach was suffering the past week. Playing with peas on a plate was not appetizing.

I didn't turn around because I was finishing my greasy fries but the look on Byakuya's was alarming. So I swung around to look and I took a double take. One word:** HOT.** The guy was insanely hot but he had _orange hair_. The hair surprisingly fit him. It was also spiky. He wore a black shirt that clung to the right places and jeans with sneakers. But what kind of man that can put that kind of look on my brother's face?

He came in alone. I raised an eyebrow. A hot guy here for food and he is alone? Hmmp. Whatever.

I waved bye to Hisana and Byakuya then walked to the door. Carrot-Top (nickname I gave the cute man) was already seated and had a waitress with him. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed him.

When the waitress, Amane, left with a blush and a lower neckline, Carrot-Top glanced at my direction.

Violet met brown and heat warmed my body.

I left before I walked over to him and demand who he is.

I walked outside and looked left then right and started walking towards the back of the restaurant. There was an apartment on top of the restaurant where Hisana and Byakuya live. I didn't feel like driving to my apartment across town.

I climbed the stairs, unlocked the door, reset the alarm system and went to the spare bedroom. I kept clothes here after jobs during the day.

I walked to the connecting bathroom to take a long warm bath. When I got comfortable, I started to think. Just who was that Carrot-Top? When our eyes met shivers went down my spine. I'd rather not say that electricity went through my body like in romance novels because I _literally_ had electricity through my body. Seemed liked the woman (job) didn't know she had an affinity for electricity until moments before I killed her. Strange her magic didn't manifest until she was 35. Usually magic manifests when purity hits and makes life a living bitch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hours after the restaurant closes, I climbed back down and entered the restaurant. Byakuya sat at the counter as always with book in hand. Hisana sat at a stool across from him next to the register. I walkes over and sat down next to my sister. I noticed a folder in front of Byakuya.

"My, my there's one already?" I asked.

Hisana started doodling on a napkin and Byakuya looked up from his book.

"You know there always will be one." he replied.

"You must be very busy, handler." I twisted to look at her. She grinned at me.

"C'mon open it." Hisana encouraged me. I took the folder and did as told.

Inside were photos of a snake-like man with closed eyes and pale hair. His name is Ichimaru Gin. The papers tell me that he is one of Sousake Aizen's personal lawyers.

Aizen is the owner of the soon-to-be international company, the Los Noches Inc. The company deals with weaponry. From supplying the Japanese army to a down the street gun store. They are about going to spread to Europe and North America. They are also big in the Underworld.

The Underworld is where gambling, vampire hookers, drug dealers, and other people of the sort lay. It's not really a place more of a society. It's a dangerous place for people who don't know the system.

Aizen is a man with no face. No one knew what he looked like. He only released his name and statues. His personal assistant, Hinarmori Momo, make all the appearances for him. She's petite, brown hair usually in a bun, and brown eyes.

The company sponsors many of the night clubs by some of the lawyers. Apparently this lawyer, Ichimaru Gin, is wanted dead because he didn't pay a debt in a poker game.

I looked up. "Where's Kaien?"

Hisana looked up. "With one of his jobs."

I let a smile grow on my face. Byakuya, Hisana, and I consider Kaien's one night stands a job. My brother was a womanizer. I can't wait for the perfect woman to tame his appetite. I wanted what was best for him but his jobs do come in handy. Some of his women are some of the most powerful people in the Underworld and he really does call them back for favors. And not all of them are human.

I closed the folder and passed it back to Byakuya. "Make copies for Kaien please." He nodded.

Kaien may be a womanizer but he knows to make a computer beg. He can hack into anything security. And of course brake into cars and hot wire them.

I got up and kissed Hisana good bye and patted Byakuya on the head affectingly. He just glared at me. I turned around before I got to the door. "Want anything form Orihime's?"

They both paled and shook their heads. I laughed.

The wind outside played with my waist length hair. The little strand of hair in the middle of my face fluttered. I sighed, relaxed. I walked over to my black Mustang, in the parking lot across the street.

I drove to my friend's spa across town. Orihime Inoue is the owner of the Shun Shun Rikka Spa the best in town and worst cook in the world. She tends to be creative in the art of cooking, hence my sister and Byakuya's rejection.

I arrived at the spa and parked in her personal driveway. Locking my car, I walked up the stairs and entered the spa. I walked up to the front counter and started playing with the little bell there. I love that bell.

_BING! BINGBING! BING!_

I heard a "Coming! One minute please!" A few seconds later a big-chested woman appeared.

She looked at me and grinned. "Kuchiki-chan!"

She wrapped her arms around me and gave a squeeze. "How are you? No cuts? Usually you come visit me with wounds. Did something happen? How is Hisana, Byakuya, and Kaien?"

I wiggled my way out of her hug. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. One question at a time, Orihime. I'm good actually, yes no cuts. Nothing happened, just another job. My family are just dandy."

I looked up to her, being how short I am, and saw nervousness all over her face. Could she be hiding something from me?

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, nothing! Why do you ask?" She looked to the side.

"Well I ask because you haven't invited me in and you're sweating."

Orihime sighed. "I could never hide something for you, can I?"

I snorted, "Don't worry, Orihime I was trained to read people's faces and you are not a very good liar."

She looked at me. "Promise me you won't tell anyone please?"

"Sure if you tell me in the kitchen."

She nodded and led me to room.

Her building has two levels. The first one being the spa itself and the second is her apartment. The stairs are in the back storage room.

In the spa Orihime did everything from hot springs in the backyard, nail treatments to hair styling. Every woman within a twenty mile radius come to the Shun Shun Rikka Spa for its specialist cream. The cream had healing properties from Orihime's Air magic itself. She makes thousands for a twenty ounce bottle that can make your face look ageless. When she uses her Air magic directly her hair pins start to glow and the energy go from her pins to her hands. It's pretty handy when you have severe injuries.

We sat at the wooden table in the middle of the kitchen. It had a homey feel to it.

Orihime took a deep breath "Ulquiorra proposed to me."

I blinked and leaned forward. "What was your response?"

"I-I said that I'll think about it."

I palmed my forehead. "What made you say that? He loves you!" Even though the man creeps me out, I could still that the three year strong couple are very much in love with each other.

"I know! I just love him so much but. . ."

"Orihime are you cheating on him?"

She started. "**NO!** I am not cheating on him."

"Why didn't you say yes?" I cried.

"I panicked!" she dropped her head on her hands.

"Ok look-" I got interrupted by orange hair and honey brown eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Okay so this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction Elemental Assassin! YAY! I'm really excited about this story. I sort of got the idea from a book series that I love so it's kinda based on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Bleach.**

Chapter 2: The Meeting

I blinked at the bright color then a rich, velvety voce reached my ears.

"Inoue, I need more cream."

Orihime turned around and smiled. "Of course Kurosaki-kun! Give me a second."

She got up and that was when Carrot-Top saw me. The shivers didn't come this time. His face held no emotion. I looked him in the eye, challenging him.

"You a friend of Inoue's?" he asked.

"Why should I answer that question when you know the answer, hmm?" I replied. He didn't answer.

"Might as well introduce myself," I held out my hand," Rukia Kuchiki. What's your name?"

He took my hand with a firm grip. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

I grinned." Nice to meet you, _Strawberry._"

His eye twitched then he grinned. "The pleasures mine, _midget._"

Did he just…?

He did. Oh he's a bastard.

I narrowed my eyes and squeezed his hand. "Well-"

"Kurosaki-kun! I got the cream you wanted." Orihime declared at the door. We let go of each other's hands.

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks Inoue." He gave her a few bills and with a glare in my direction he left the room. I glared at the empty doorway.

"Umm….did something happen while I was gone?" Inoue asked me, unsure.

"Nothing to worry about." I said.

"Ok if you say so."

"I do say so."

Inoue sat again in her chair and I relaxed.

"So what's the Strawberry's stoy?"

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun really doesn't like that name. The true meaning of his name is The One Who Protects. He told me so." She replied. I snorted.

"Now really?"

"Yes really…..were you using sarcasm?"

I showed her my whites. Orihime sighed.

"Well from what he has told me he studied to become a doctor but for some odd reason he dropped out. He also has two sisters that are fraternal twins. His mom died when he was nine. His dad is the owner of the Kurosaki Clintic."

_What made him to stop his studies to be a doctor? It is a decent job,_ I wondered.

"Ok thanks but if he asks about me you know what to do." I said. She nodded.

I stretched, successful in popping my back. "Its getting late. I'm heading home. See you later Orihime."

Orihime nodded again. "Night Kuchiki-san. Oh! One more thing, do you need any more of the healing cream?"

"Yes acually I do. Thanks Orihime but don't forget that story you owe me." We hugged each other bye and I left for my house.

My house is the proud owner of the Yuki No Oka. Well it isn't technally the owner but it is on the highest peak of the hill. The building is a one story red bricked house. Each window and door guarded with protection runes. Every element can do the runes with every other non-humans. But each race or element there is a specfic rune. Mine is

At the door I unlocked the door and reset the runes like a security system. I walked to the kitchen to make a light dinner since it is ten p.m. Finishing and cleaning up I went to my bedroom to get ready for bed, it was already midnight. I eat slow ok? Don't judge me. Before I was able to I heard a noise in the living room. As I was exiting my room I picked up a dagger that was white. I cautiously walked to the room and before I could scout it I saw orange on my couch.

"If you want to be a better assassin you better put that ugly head of yours under control, Strawberry."

A chuckle reached my ears and the orange mob rose. Ichigo turned to look at me with a smirk but with a thoughtful tink in his eyes.

"Usually at this hour people are asleep so why aren't you?" he asked.

"Night is when I could think best and should I be worried that a man is in my house in the middle of the night?"

"Yes." He raised his right hand and in it is a Colt M1911 pistol. He pointed it at my forehead. "I'm going to kill you but first I want to know why my client wants a cook/waitress dead."

"Well no shit Sherlock and here I thought it was my birthday but to the answer of your question well….." I grinned. Ichigo growled then I just starting laughing straight out. When I calmed down I looked at him. I saw confusion on his face. He was most likely thinking '_What kind of person laughs when a gun is pointed at her head?_' Let's just say that it wasn't the first time that a gun was pointed at me and it won't be the last. I will not die tonight. I have a family and a restaurant to take of.

Ichigo cocked the gun, seeming to be fed up with my smugness. I readied my arm to throw my dagger. I also gathered my magic in both my hands and the dagger. Ther temperature dropped about ten degrees because of my Ice magic. I watched Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. I used that moment to throw my dagger at his gun hand. Ichigo dropped his gun in pain and throw the dagger out of hand. While he was distracted I grabbed the handcuffs in my pockets and caught his hand. I locked him up to my little table in the middle of the living room. I had to kick the back of his knee to make him kneel. He hit the edge with his head when he fell. Ouch that gotta hurt. Oh well bastard deserved it for breaking into my house. Hold on wait. . .what? How did he get into my house in the first place?

I walked to my door and gasped. My runes were gone. That man somehow just _destroyed_ them. When someone is breaking into my house a screeching sound screams in my head but Ichigo annihilated them clean off all around my house. Most people should be dead after attempting this feat. So why isn't Ichigo?

I walked back to the sight of an empty living room and an open backdoor. I sighed. Of course I know that he could get out of those cheap handcuffs. I just wanted to know what he would do when alone. I grinned wolf-like. This will be a fun game to play.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice and Stone

**Yay! I want to thank to the people who have given a review, favorited my story and/or is following it! I love you guys. *gives you hugs* also the rune that represents Ice is swirls with ice crystals. But each person has her/his own rune to represent himself/herself or their company/ business. Just wanted to add that note. From here and out the characters will be somewhat OOC. Also the nickname for the restaurant the Pit for the hearty burgers. Barbeque PIT where you make the burgers. Sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Bleach. **

**Off to the story!**

The next day I replaced runes to all of the windows and doors. I added my Ice magic to the runes.

I was sitting on my couch, fingering my necklace. It's a silver ice crystal with a silverstone in the middle. It represents my best quality. It means ice beauty but Byakuya told me the true meaning of the ice crystal is fear. Now that I am an assassin I can easily strike fear into many people. My mother, Akira, gave me this necklace when I was nine before she was killed. My sister also got a necklace but it is a white lily meaning purity of heart. It fits her. Hisana is a soft-spoken person; she has a motherly aura around her and is kind. Even though she arranges people's deaths she won't let that affect her heart or soul. I don't want her to be like me.

A person with a stone for a heart and ice in the veins.

I sighed. I would prefer if Byakuya kept his promise 17 years ago. I didn't want Hisana to find out that her little sister is training to become an assassin by her fiancé.

I chuckled to myself. That day was the funniest and the scariest day of my life. I was terrified that once Hisana found out that she will break up with Byakuya and leave, taking me with her but Byakuya's face was priceless. I couldn't stop laughing for two hours. I only stopped when he threatened to make me run for four miles without stopping when he realized that Hisana was not leaving but actually was supportive of my training.

I got up and walked to my backyard.

My yard is covered by a rainbow of flowers. There are poppies, roses, tulips, camellias and my favorite the purple periwinkle. I walked to the middle of my large yard. There is a bench with swirls on the edges. it has been here since I bought this house. I always come here when I am in need of calming and of centering.

I sat on the bench facing my house. I gathered my magic and put it in my hands. I watched my hands glow blue for a moment before I released it. I then gathered my other magic.

No one knows that I could control another element other than Ice. Not even Hisana, Byakuya, and Kaien. I kept this secret for many personal reasons. One being that is weak and won't do me any good in a fight. My mother was the most powerful Ice elemental in Japan before she died. My father was also a powerful elemental Stone. I was the only one to inherit any kind of magic. From my parents I got my Ice and Stone magic.

Hisana and Kaien didn't get magic. I don't know why. My siblings know that I have magic but not Stone magic. Stone magic is the rarest of the elementals so I could be the last Stone in Japan. Yeah it's that rare. I'm sure how to feel about that.

As I gathered my Stone magic I pointed to the concrete in front of my back door. I willed it to crack in half. It did, cleanly too. A perfect line.

"That's quite an impressive show, Rukia. I didn't know you could do that."

I stood up, turned my wrist and grabbed my knife. I put the blade to his throat. All in one motion. I smirked. "Hello, Kaien. It is rude to spy on people when they want to be alone."

"Yes but the exception is that you're my sister. So it doesn't count."

I lowered my hand. "Well you are the only person to find out my dirty little secret. And because you are my brother I'll let you live. For now. So you gotta promise me you will not tell anyone about this." I looked at my cocky brother.

With raven black hair like mine and aqua green eyes and a tall build women come crawling to him sometimes literally. Kaien is the kind of man that can fuck you one moment then put a bullet in your head when you are on his bad side. He has a better aim than I. Me? I prefer my five silverstone knives.

"I promise. I also got the files from Byakuya and _damn_ you have a ton of work ahead of you." Kaien said.

"I know. That's why I wanted you to have them. You're going to do most of the work."

"Wwwhhhyyyy?" he complied. I sighed. He may be a banker but he is a lazyass.

"Because he is Aizen's personal lawyer and I need inside info only you can get. Besides it will be me risking my life." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But you have been risking your life for 17 years. You have more experience. I stand on the sidelines." He grinned at me and came up to sit on my bench. "You have to retire sometime, Rukia." The grin transformed to a small frown. "Now that you're 25 you have to start thinking about maybe final settling down and start working full time at the Pit."

"I could say the same thing to you, brother. So will you help me or not."

Kaien sighed "It's not like I have a choice now do I?"

I smirked "No you do not. Now do your thing and come back later. Then we'll do some planning."

He stood up and saluted me. "Yes, Captain"

As he walked to my backdoor I used my Stone magic to put back together my little concrete area. Kaien turned around and glared at me. I laughed at his face. Since he was on the concrete while I was fixing it I caused him to almost fall on his ass. Shame he didn't though.

When he left I looked at my hands again. They looked like normal hands but they have killed many people for whatever reason. They have power of two elements, Ice and Stone. They have been burned by the grill at the Pit. They have been through more than a normal woman's hands and I am not embarrassed by them. I liked them. They get the job done.

I brought my hands to my lap. And waited for the man who will someday kill me.

_If I don't kill him first._


	4. Chapter 4: The Place

**Ilovebks-yes there is a reason for Rukia being trained as an assassin but Rukia herself doesn't know the real reason for it. All will be revealed in later chapters. Kaien is sort of involved in the assassinations. What he does is he gathers information like where the target live, hobbies, bank accounts, and others things. He helps her find the perfect time to kill her target.**

**P.S Kaien is a banker. **

**I need your help here. Should I give Ichigo an elemental magic or no? if yes please suggest an element. Any kind doesn't have to be one of the four main ones. **

**As I said before the story is based on a series called Elemental Assassin by Jennifer Estep. I got the idea from that. So I do not own the series or the Bleach characters.**

Chapter 4:

I heard flowers being crushed from behind and felt breath brush my hair.

"Nice backyard, Kuchiki. I didn't know that you had a brother. Or any family in fact."

I stiffened. I fought the urge to kill him for that insult down.

I turned to face him. The scowl was in place as always and orange hair annoying as ever too.

"Well I didn't know that you are a stalker, Strawberry. I just might have to tell your dad and sisters." I said coyly. Ichigo's eyes widened then narrowed to glare at me.

"Don't ever threaten my family, Sode no Shirayuki. I will kill you if I have to."

I tilted my head. "Well yes you will but someone has already hired you to do that so why haven't you? You have had so many opportunities yet you didn't take them."

Ichigo looked towards my house. "Your restaurant makes the best American burgers I've ever had."

I smirked in the inside. As should they be.

Byukuya owns the Scattering Flowers restaurant line. It is the sixth most liked restaurant out of thirteen in Japan. He never tried to get a higher ranking for the number six is his favorite number. I don't know why.

So selling American burgers it got the nickname the Pit for the endless burgers and fries. It's an all you can eat but of course you still gotta pay for it.

I looked at Ichigo. "So what you're telling me is that the reason that you won't kill me is because of my day job? I guess the saying of 'the way to a man's heart is to his stomach'."

He smirked. "Yeah I guess it is. Wanna make a burger for me on Friday?"

I looked at him blankly. Did he just ask me to make him a burger or is it his way asking for a date with me? Why would he want to go out with me, the woman who will someday kill him? The man is crazy. Period.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm busy on that day." I'll be with Kaien for the Gin assassination.

"Ok but I won't give up until I get that date," he said.

"Fine now tell me the real reason you're here, Strawberry." I fingered my daggers on my wrists.

"I want to know your history with Sousake Aizen."

I paused. "I never met the guy and all I know of is the same as other people."

Ichigo scowled even more if that's possible. My answer was not the one he wanted.

I checked my watch. It was 3:10 pm. "Sorry but you have to. I have work."

Ichigo nodded. "Ok see you later, midget."

I ignored the name and starting walking to my house. I turned at my door and saw that Ichigo gone already. I'm glad. The man gets annoying after a while.

I changed for work and drove to the Pit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting next to Byukuya on a stool, I was reading the Odyessey with both parts. The rush hour has past and only a few people are left lingering. My sister was in the kitchen cleaning it with the chief, Sofia but we call her Chief

Byukuya put down his book, To Kill a Mockingbird, when the doorbell rang. He marked his place and got up to personally greet the customer. The man was middle-aged with light facial hair and black spiky hair. The man looked familiar but couldn't say where from.

Byukuya led the man to the back room to talk to alone. He nodded at me, signaling me that I'll take over the cashier. I went back to my book. Gotta finish it for school. I go to the local collage for lit. Gonna be a writer if I don't die first.

The bell rang again and black hair appeared in my vision. I glanced at up and saw Kaien smiling wickedly. I put my book down cautiously. I know that look and it means something that I will not like.

"What did you find, oh clever brother of mine?" I whispered to him. No need for the customers find out that one of the waitresses is the Sode no Shirayuki.

"Well I found the perfect place to kill, Gin," He said excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow. Oh dear. "Well brother mine where is the place?"

"The Seirieitei Club." He looked at me, proud at his work. Oh dear lord.

The Seirieitie Club is the biggest club in Karakura Town. And the richest one to boot. Of course it is owned by the Los Noches Inc. The person who deals with the clubs and makes them run is Coyote Stark.

Aizen has 10 main lawyers who each have a specific job. I'm not sure about who has what but I do know their names.

**Authors Note:**_ the order is the same has the one in the anime/manga but Yammy is 10 not 0. I don't feel like listing them but you should know them if you don't Google it._

Ulquiorra being one of them or to be more specific he is number four. (_I'm proud to be a Lorien Legacies fan.)_

But the Club also has the tightest security I have ever seen. No one that I know of has successfully broken into the building. Well shit.

"But do not worry sister of mine, for I have a plan and…" he moved his hand to his lower back and pulled out an envelope, "an invitation to Gin's last party."

"Well you do have your moments, Kaien," I grinned.

"You say that like I never have them." He frowned at me. I continued to grin. He mumbled under his breath.

He gave the invitation to me and I tore it open. Inside is a small piece of paper with fancy writing about the details about the party. Says that the party is in 2 days and will begin at 11pm.

"Thanks."

"No problem but you're gonna need a date so you won't raise suspicion." He looked at me piontly.

I put a hand on my forehead. "Oh dear me, whoever will accompany me?"

"I can." A new voice interfered. I slowly turned to Ichigo and raised an eyebrow.

Kaien glared at him. "And who are you?"

Ichigo raised his hand to shake. "Ichigo Kurosaki and you?"

"Kaien Shiba." He took his hand and instead of shaking it he squeezed it to show some dominance. Ichigo grinned and returned the favor. I groaned and saw a customer waiting patiently to pay. I shoved Kaien lost his balance and fell on his ass. Finally. Ichigo let go and moved out of the way.

"I'm so sorry about that, Mr. Ukitake. How was your burger?" Jushiro Ukitake was one of the regulars at the Pit. He is one of my favorite customers and I like to go the extra step for him and cook for him. He has a specific taste in food. Because of his illness I personally serve him and I love his sense of humor.

"It was fine like always, Rukia. And don't let these boys toss you around." He smiled.

I snorted. "As if they can. That will be 19.56, Mr. Ukitake."

He paid and left with his 2 grandchildren, Sentarō and Kiyone.

I looked at the boys. They were now in a staring contest. I snapped my fingers and Ichigo blinked. Kaien shouted in victory.

"Ok now that Kaien has won in the contest will you tell me why are here, Ichigo?"

He glared at me. "Well I was going to ask you to a date in the park but you seem busy already to get ready for that party."

Kaien snorted this time. "Please it'll take Rukia less than an hour to get ready for an event."

I slammed my hand down on the counter, startling Ichigo and Kaien. "Both of you will shut up and eat a burger or leave right now. My patience is running low. So God bless me I'll kill both of you right now."

They looked at me, shocked. Then the back door opened at Byakuya and the man entered the main room.

Ichigo paled and said, "Dad?"

The man glanced at him and grinned. "ICHIGO!" then he _leaped_ at Ichigo and tackled him to the ground.

Kaien tried to hold back his laughter but didn't last long. The remaining customers looked at the scene with horror. Why would a dad tackled his son to the ground. I simply picked up my book and continued to read.

Hisana decided to come out and crossed her arms at Ichigo and his dad. They somehow felt her glare and stopped to look at her. She raised her eyebrow and said, "Now boys if you are to continue to be welcome in my restaurant you will get up and act like real gentlemen."

They gained sheepish faces and got up, dusted off and apologized for their rough housing. My sister can be menacing when she wants to be.

Ichigo's dad extended his hand to me, "Hello Rukia. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's awesome father."

I took his hand and shook it. "Hello sir. Nice to meet you."

He turned to Hisana and thanked her for her hospitality. Then turned to Byukuya and said, "Stick to the plan." My brother nodded.

Isshin turned to Ichigo and patted him on the head, "Come with me. We need to talk." Ichigo looked at him strangely but agreed.

Ichigo looked at me and mouthed '_Later_' then left with his dad.

Kaien took that as a cue to finally order from the menu, "I'll take the avocado burger with extra cheese please." I glared at him but took his order nevertheless. Hisana took the ticket and went back to the kitchen.

The rest of the customers left and I closed the restaurant. Byukuya sat next to me and said, "We to have to talk, Rukia."

"Ok. What is it?"

"It deals with your past, present, future and that Kurosaki boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a very long time. I feel so bad…..**

**I wanna thank the people that have given a review. I want to give special thanks to Nano 1012 for her/his review/suggestion for my question. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Chapter 5:

"I'm confused, Byukuya. What does Ichigo have to do with my past?" I asked him.

He seemed to gather his thoughts before speaking. "That boy is a very powerful person and will be a great asset for your finale job." He looked at me closely for a reaction but he trained me to well.

"My finale job? What do you mean?" I glanced at Kaien who was pretending not to be listening our conversation. He was not doing a good job of it.

"I cannot say right now but someday soon you will understand. For now you have to befriend that Kurosaki boy and try to stand him."

Easier said than done. The man can piss me off faster than Kaien and that's saying something. I have been wanting to kick him where the sun don't shine more times than I can count.

"At least explain why I have to befriend him?" I looked at to the side.

"Haha no. I know what you are trying to do," he grabbed his book and began to read like the conversation is over. Like hell it is.

"Fine you stubborn old man. I'll tolerate him on one condition." Byukuya chose to ignore the insult and looked at me questioning. "I get the folder for my '_finale job'_ as soon I gain Ichigo's trust."

"And how will I know that you did just that?" he ask warily.

I winked. "Easy. We'll do the trust fall exercise for ya."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After Kaien finished his burger I dropped him off at his apartment in the rich part of town.

"You know, you can just kill the man and be done with it." Kaien said before he exited my car.

I raised an eyebrow. "What man?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied with a serious face.

I sighed. "I can't because he may have information for the job of Gin and my so-called '_finale job'_."

"You want me to find out more about your '_finale job'_?"

I considered his offer. He may be the only person who can get that kind of information and not get into trouble. Well at least not going to jail but it would piss off Byakuya if he found out.

I shook my head. "Better not, I'll do it Byakuya's way. Thanks for the offer though."

"Okay if you're sure," he said getting out and standing by the window. "By the way since we're talking about Gin, how are you going to the party?"

I looked at his aqua eyes so like our father's. While Hisana and I got our appearance from our mother, Kaien looked like a younger version of our father. I don't remember much about my parents, but Hisana and Kaien has told me many stories of our parents. How that I got my obsession of Chappy the Bunny from Mom, my calmness from Dad. I may have gotten the looks from Mom but I act like Dad.

"Since Ichigo asked me to with him, I'll go with him and maybe start _seducing_ him," I reply with a coy smile. Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Hmmp I didn't know you were capable of flirting, Rukia," he said. I glared at him but before I could strangle him he was already at his front door.

"Have fun, little sister!" he yelled then went inside. I mumbled under my breath that older brothers should beat the hell out of their sister's dates not encourage them to have _fun_ with them.

I drove to my house in hopes to make a triple chocolate cake then go to bed but nooooooooooooooo. When I got home I saw a red pickup truck in my driveway. A man was leaning against his truck while he waits for me. I growled. _Why does that Strawberry have to ruin everything?!_

Ichigo smirked when he saw my sour expression. "I really don't like unexpected visits, Ichigo. What do you want now? A bedtime story? A kiss goodnight?" I grounded out.

"Not a story but maybe a kiss?" he left the suggestion out there. I looked at him like he grew a second head. Ichigo flirting with me? Well…. This could be easier than I thought.

I smiled and grabbed his T-shirt that says 'Play Smooth' to drag him to my door. I pushed him against my front door and crushed my body to his. He looked at me in surprise but his eyes darkened and his hands rose to caress my sides. I took a deep breath and quietly unlocked the door. I turned the nob and Ichigo fell on his back.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled at me while he looked up (about time!) at me still at the doorway.

"Because you ruined my alone time." I walked around him while he got up. I turned to lock the door when a long _very_ warm body covered my back.

"Well then I will have to leave for that. I guess you don't want the information I have on Ichimaru Gin," Ichigo practically purred in my ear. I slowly turned around with two well-toned arms on either side of my face and tilted my face to look in his brown eyes.

"If you want to get laid go to the Shinigami Aggression, you won't get any luck here. Either you leave right now or you will be a good little boy and behave yourself."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Little boy?"

There was no in hell that Ichigo was a little boy but if he continues this I will have to treat him like it."Don't make me call the police, Ichigo."

He smirked but backed off. He turned to sit on the couch and spread his arms on the back of the couch. He looked _suggestive_. I glared at him and signaled him to 'stay'. I walked to the kitchen to continue my original plans. Afterwards I took the leftover to the living room and gave them to Ichigo. While I was baking, he found the remote and was watching Shark Week.

"Here's some cake if you want some." I put the plate right in front of him and under his nose just to annoy him. It worked.

"I heard and smelled it. You didn't have to shove it in my face." Annoyance covered his face. Finally a reaction I knew to react to.

"Well if you didn't show up we won't be in a situation we both didn't like, jerk." I sat on my lone white chair that is to the left of the couch. I grabbed the remote and lowered the volume. I laid back, crossed my legs and stared at the window across me. The view is of my backyard. I could see the bench clearly like it was meant to in front of the window.

When Ichigo finished he put down the plate and sat back to stare at me. I in turn switched my gaze to meet his.

"Earlier you invited me to the party that Gin is going to correct?" Ichigo nodded. "Good because I'll go with one condition."

Ichigo tilted his head, waiting for my condition. "I will be the one to kill Gin not you whether you had a client come to you. He will die by my hands."

Ichigo nodded. "Why are you so intended to kill this man so bad?"

I looked back at the window, a black bird landed on the bench staring back right at me. it gave a cry before flying off. "That's personal, Ichigo."

He got up and started to the door. He turned around with a hand on the door handle. "I'll pick you up at 8." Then he left.

I felt my expression go sour. PMSing much?


End file.
